Sister's Sun Celebration
by Typewriter Ribbon
Summary: My recent entry for the EqD Happy Luna contest. Princess Luna wants to throw a birthday party for her sister Celestia, but requires the help of some old acquaintances. With some ponies unable to put past sins behind them, will Luna succeed in her wish?


**Sister Sun's Celebration**

_By Typewriter Ribbon_

It was a normal night like any other. The moon hung low in the canvas black sky, surrounded by the glittering diamonds called stars, like the silent shepherd watching his flock. In Canterlot, most ponies lay in their beds, tuckered from the days activities. A few colts were headed to the local tavern to spend their bits on some well deserved salt, while a couple of fillies trotted happily to the theater for the latest screening of "Bridlemaids".

"Things sure have changed since I've been gone."

The indigo alicorn was speaking to herself, as usual. Her blue mane fluttered in the night breeze as she soared above the citizens of Equestria, who were oblivious to the princess making her nightly rounds. "Years ago they would have fallen asleep the moment the sun went down, but now with all these inventions, they have a greater reason to appreciate the beauty of the night."

In the capital city below her, a small shout of celebration could be heard.

She smiled softly to herself, "Every night has a celebration of some sort. A job promotion, a house warming, a birthday..."

Immediately, Luna screeched to a halt in midair, wings flapping wildly. "Oh no! How could I have forgotten!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Ponyville, everypony was deep in slumber. Everypony, except for Twilight Sparkle and her number one assistant Spike, who was willing to do anything to help her in her studies. The two of them were sitting outside the tree library.<p>

"C'mon Twilight it's late! And I'm a baby dragon! I need my sleep! Besides, don't you have Owlowiscious for the night work?" The purple saurian looked tuckered with the dark shadows under his eyes, looking at the unicorn with his arms crossed angrily.

Twilight had her eye glued to the telescope, mystified by the celestial bodies. She managed to tear herself from the device and sighed. "I know, Spike, and I'm sorry. This is the exact kind of task he's supposed to help me in, but he's not feeling well tonight. And tonight is a special night!"

The purple unicorn looked to the sky and continued, "According to my research, and the replacement copy of the 'Astronomical Astronomers Almanac to All Things Astronomy'..." Spike blushed, "... tonight is the night where we can observe some rare shooting stars! And you know how I feel about shooting stars!"

Spike looked at Twilight. He knew he was not going to get any sleep until she got what she wanted. He sighed and took up a quill and scroll, "Well, okay... But you owe me some gems for this!"

Twilight smiled. "Oh thank you Spike! Now, get ready! Let's observe the falling celestial bodies!" Before she could place her eye back on the eyepiece, she heard a faint whistling sound in the sky above her.

And... was that some screaming?

Twilight looked up.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

There was a loud crash. When the dust settled, there were two ponies. "Owww..." they groaned in unison.

"What was that?" asked Spike.

"I dont know," replied Twilight, rubbing her eyes with her hooves, "But whatever it is, if it broke my telescope, I will be seriously crossed and I'll... PRINCESS?" Her jaw hung open. In front of her stood Luna, co-ruler of Equestria. No pony would not have been able to guess that, as aside from her unique alicorn status only shared by the twin rulers of the land, she was not in a particularly graceful state. Her mane seemed to have picked up much of the dirt and dust off the ground, and she was upside down, hooves somehow tangled with each other. Her eyes were crossed from the impact, and her tongue stuck out ever so slightly.

Twilight quickly shook herself from her stupor and bowed, "Princess Luna! What a surprise! We were not expecting your presence here in Ponyville, especially at this hour! Though it is still an honour that you would grace us with your presence and... Princess Luna?" Luna was still not responding.

"Oh dear."

* * *

><p>"Huh, what, where am I?" Luna opened her eyes to find herself tucked in a bed with an ice pack on her horn. It didn't help her headache much. She looked around to find herself surrounded by books and... in a tree? She turned to find a familiar purple pony next to her.<p>

"Good! You're awake. You had me worried there, princess."

"Oh Twilight Sparkle, yes? You're my sister's faithful student. Erm... I'm sorry about my erm... entrance. I'm still not acclimatised to the gravity on Equestria, it's much higher than what I've been used to." Luna was clearly embarassed.

"Oh, don't worry about that princess. We're all very understanding about that." It had been many months since the Elements of Harmony defeated the corrupted being known as Nightmare Moon. Despite that, many citizens of the small town still equated the dark influence with Luna. A not entirely unfair association, few have learned to trust the new co-ruler.

"Thank you, I..."

Luna was interrupted before she could finish. "Spike's writing a letter to Princess Celestia about you being here. I think he's about to send it now."

"WHAT NO!" Luna leaped out of bed, and dove down the stairs. A familiar crash followed, and when Twilight made it down to the ground floor, she found Luna holding the scroll, and Spike on the wall.

"What's your problem?" exclaimed Spike.

Luna apologised, "I'm sorry, but it is imperative that she does not know I am here." Spike, dusting himself off, glanced at Twilight. She returned the gesture.

"So why ARE you here?" Twilight enquired, "Even though I should not be questioning the intentions of royalty." Luna continued.

"I, erm... would like to throw my sister a birthday party."

"BIRTHDAY PARTY?", shouted Twilight and Spike together.

"Well yes." said Luna, "Aren't you aware that her birthday is in two days?" The two looked at each other again.

"Erm... Princess Luna, we don't normally celebrate Princess Celestia's birthday."

"WHAT!" Luna twiched, "WHY NOT?"

"Well... she never told us when her birthday was."

There was an awkward pause. Luna just smiled. "Well, still... I'd like to throw her a birthday celebration. But, erm..." She looked down, blushed and tapped the ground with her hoof. "I don't know how."

There was yet another awkward pause, before Twilight spoke up. "Well, I have a few books about throwing parties, but I think we're going to want to have a professional involved. Your highness, if you'd come back tomorrow, I'm sure my friends and I will be glad to help."

Luna looked back up, smiling.

* * *

><p>"We're going to WHAT?"<p>

It was morning in Ponyville, courtesy of the two sister rulers. In the town square stood 5 ponies of various colors. Pinkie Pie's loud voice broke the morning serenity. Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity and Rainbow Dash cringed at its piercing quality.

"Ow...", Twilight massaged her own ears, "As I was saying, we are going to help Princess Luna throw a grand birthday celebration for her sister Princess Celestia."

"But... but... but she's queen meanie!", stuttered Pinkie.

"Not to mention she tried to hurt us before!", added Rainbow Dash.

Fluttershy sank to the ground and let out a small "meep" sound.

Rarity looked at Twilight. "Dearie, how can we trust that she's not up to something? Suppose she's trying to take over the world again and this is all a trap! Oh that would be dreadful!"

Twilight sighed. "Listen girls. I know she has acted in a less than exemplary manner before, but that was only once! And we know that she was possessed then! During these past few months she's been doing her duty to the pony folk without fail. You should be ashamed of yourself for doubting her like this."

The five ponies exchanged silent glances, before Fluttershy squeaked, "Well... I guess she deserves a chance. And we should be honored she asked us for help." The rest nodded in agreement.

Twilight chirped. "I'm glad we all agree. Right Princess?" She turned to a dark purple pony who was hiding behind a nearby wall. She was wearing a large sun hat, dark sunglasses and a large shawl hanging over her body. It was Luna.

She trotted out slowly. "Oh thank you girls, I dont know how I would ever do this without you." The five ponies were about to bow before she interrupted, "And please don't do that. I may be a Princess but I'd like to consider us friends here. You may address me simply as Luna. I have no use for formalities."

"Okie dokie lokie Prin... I mean... Luuuunnnaa", said Pinkie.

"I understand you are the local professional at throwing parties?"

"Yep! Though I've never done a royal birthday before. Oh it'll be fun! None of that Grand Galloping Gala stuff. Just cakes and streamers and balloons and games and friends..." Pinkie started bouncing around, lost in her own ramble. "Don't worry. Leave it to me I'll get everything prepared." She patted Luna on her head. "Let old aunt Pinkie handle EVERYTHING! It'll be the best birthday EVER!"

Twilight gasped. Luna merely cracked a smile. "I'm older than you, you know."

Twilight coughed. "Ahem. Okay girls let's help Luna throw the best party ever! Rarity! Help Pinkie Pie with the decorations. Make sure it's themed appropriately for Princess Celestia."

"Certainly."

"Rainbow! Get a team ready to clear the clouds. We want the weather to be perfect."

"Got it!"

"Fluttershy! Get invitations out to everyone in Ponyville!"

"If you say so..."

"OOOH" Pinkie interrupted. "What do I do?"

Twilight stared at Pinkie. She blinked in response.

"Oh right."

Twilight sighed. "And finally Applejack! Erm... where is she anyway?"

Rainbow Dash answered, "She's probably still at Sweet Apple Acres. You know her, work work work. She probably got too much momentum and is still bucking those apple trees."

"Well then." Twilight mused, "Luna. We should go down and ask AJ to help with the food. Shall we?"

Luna was smiling. "Alright. I was wondering why there were only five of you this time." The two of them walked towards the farm.

Fluttershy squeaked. "I wish I were a tree."

* * *

><p>At Sweet Apple Acres, a certain orange tinted, blonde earth pony wearing a cowgirl hat swept the sweat off her brow. Even though it was early in the day, the Apple family was already up and about doing what the Apple family normally do. The only sounds you heard were the rhythmic thumping of hoof on bark, followed by the soft sound of raining fruit into wooden baskets. A little yellow filly hopped over, pink bow bouncing as she did.<p>

"Sis!", Apple Bloom shouted, "Sis! SIS!" The older pony looked over at her younger sister.

"What now, sugah cube?", Applejack asked, slightly annoyed at the interruption to the morning peace.

The filly stood still. "Ah was over at the barn, tryin' to get mah cutie mark, when ah saw Twilight comin' over!"

Applejack raised an eyebrow, "Is THAT what got you all excited?"

"No! She's bringin' someun' with her! And there they are, RIGHT NOW!" Apple Bloom pointed to the far side of the hill. Applejack looked over and sure enough, saw Twilight trotting over. She looked terribly excited, and was making conversation with a tall pony. Somepony who seemed very much allergic to the sun, considering the amount of accessories on her.

"Hey AJ!" Twilight greeted.

"Twilight! What brings you 'round these parts?"

"Oh. The six of us were supposed to meet at the town square this morning. When you didn't show up I thought of coming over to check up on you. Didn't you get the letter?"

"What letter?"

"Odd. I asked Spike to deliver them by hand last night."

Apple Bloom jumped up between them. "Oooh ooh! I know where Spike is!" She pointed to the barn. Spike was fast asleep with a scroll in hand.

"Strange." thought Applejack out loud, "How'd I miss him..."

Twilight rolled her eyes and sighed, "Well... I guess he deserves a break... Anyway, I wanted to ask for your help in throwing a party."

"Don't Pinkie Pie normally do that? She's pretty good at it. Remember the last time we tried to throw a party?"

"Don't remind me. But this is different. We're going to need your help in baking some goods for this. It's pretty big, you see it's for the Princess and we're going to need more bakers than Pinkie Pie. It was her..." Twilight looked over to Luna, but stopped midsentence, her mouth hanging open. Apple Bloom was jumping around Luna, tugging at her shawl. Luna was clearly uncomfortable with the hyperactive filly bouncing about in such close proximity and tried to back away, unfortunately knocking her head onto a tree. She fell over, and her shawl, glasses and hat fell off. Apple Bloom gasped.

"Princess Luna! Are you alright?" Twilight ran to her. Apple Bloom was shaking, mouth open, struggling for a voice. She finally let out a high pitched scream.

"AAHHHHHH NIGHTMARE MOON!" she yelled and ran to the protective side of her big sister. Applejack was clearly cross.

"What in carnation were you thinkin' Twi'? Bringin' _**…**_ THAT UN' to MAH FARM and SCARIN' mah baby sister like that!"

"AJ!" Twilight shouted back, "We've been through this before! She's not Nightmare Moon anymore!"

"AH. DON'T. CARE. Ah don' care if she's a princess now. She still scared my li'l sister!"

Luna was shaking off the shock, both of the tree and the violent reactions she just witnessed. As she stood, she tried to speak firmly, as her sister would, but her voice still trembled as she fought to hold back the tears pushing deep inside. "Applejack.", she turned to face the trembling filly behind her guardian, "Apple Bloom. I'm... I am deeply sorry for the things I've done while I was... her... and I know I cannot even begin to make up for the terrible wrongs I've done then. I only ask you to forgive me, and allow me to make amends in the future."

Applejack was starting to calm down. She bit her lip. "Listen. Ah know..." She cleared her throat. "Ah know that you weren' responsible for the things you did then. An' the truth is that ah do want to forgive you." Applejack put her hoof around Apple Bloom. "But Apple Bloom here still gets nightmares about that day. Ahm sorry, Twah, Princess, but ah just can't help you right now. An' ahm gonna have to ask you two to leave, before mah baby sister freaks out some."

"But AJ..." Twilight wanted to persuade her friend, but saw Luna walking away already.

"Please Twi'... Ahm sorry. Ah truly am."

"I... I understand. Please, reconsider."

Twilight turned and ran after Luna. When she caught up, Luna was wiping away a tear from her eye.

* * *

><p>The walk back to Ponyville was the longest and quietest Twilight had ever experienced. Her walking companion, a tall dark purple alicorn, only looked forward. Silent. Deep in her own thoughts. Twilight could not take the silence anymore.<p>

"Princess?" she called. Luna took no notice. She tried again, "Princess Luna?"

This time, Luna stopped. She took a deep breath. "Yes, Twilight?"

"Your Highness, please don't be sad. We really don't hold anything against you. AJ, she's just so protective of her sister and sometimes she speaks before she thinks. Come to think of it, most of the time, but still..." Luna pressed her hoof on Twilight's lips.

"It's alright. This isn't the first time this has happened to me... It's just... the first time I've seen a filly so scared of me before. As... her... I saw the world through a tint of rage and jealousy... This is the first time..."

She paused.

"Ms. Sparkle, you're my sister's prized pupil. You're smart. Tell me, how can I possibly begin to make up for all the damage I've done."

Twilight saw, in Luna's eyes, the deepest sorrow and remorse of anypony she had ever seen. "Erm, well... Princess..."

Luna blinked.

"Erm... Luna... Since the incident, you've been hidden inside the castle all day, only coming out to raise and set the moon. I guess most ponies still see you as a mythical figure, and I'm sure if they got to know you better, they'd be friendlier towards you. I'm sure they'll all want to be your friends."

The last word hit Luna hard. "Friends..." It seemed to do the trick. She hopped meekly, raising her front hooves slightly above the ground, and a smile sneaked onto her face. It quickly faded away, "But, how will I do that? Let ponies get to know me better?"

Twilight placed her hoof on her head, thinking, then looked up. "I got it! Why don't you involve yourself in the preparations?"

Luna looked shocked, "But!"

"Yes! It's simple! What better way to get to know someone than to work with them?"

Luna stared blankly at first, but the smile returned. "Okay... I'll do it! I'll help everypony out!"

* * *

><p>Back at Sugar Cube Corner, Pinkie Pie was at work baking the pastries for the birthday party. It was a mad whirlwind of activity, with flour being dusted left and right. Gummy, her pet alligator, sat quietly on the kitchen counter. As Pinkie stirred the batter and cracked the eggs she began talking to him.<p>

"Oh Gummy this is SO exciting! I mean, I've never done a birthday for a Princess before! Though that last time when Princess Celestia was here, and Philomena, and everyone was partying. But I didn't plan that, it was Mr. and Mrs. Cake! And they were so tense! Like oooh tea your highness while I was oooh chocolate! And the best thing is that it's going to be a SURPRISE PARTY! Oooh oooh I LOVE surprises! And it's by Queen Meanie herself! Isn't that right Gummy?"

Gummy only stared at her with his glazed eyes, and squeaked.

"Oh you're so right Gummy, she's not Queen Meanie anymore she's just plain ol' Luna! Except she's a Princess too!" She continued whipping the batter, taking no notice of the little jingle of the bell and the swinging of the doors. The pair of purple ponies poked their heads in.

"Is this a good time, Pinkie?" inquired Twilight, noting the particular emptiness of the shop. Still she noticed the lights in the kitchen and led Luna in.

"Oh HI Twilight, HI Luna!" Pinkie chirped, still lost in the motions of her baking.

"Hey..." Twilight had to ask, "Where's Mr and Mrs. Cake?"

Pinkie stopped, "Oh, they went to someplace in Canterlot. Something about life insurance." Luna looked at Pinkie, her eyebrows lowered, "Life insurance?"

"Yep."

Luna looked at Twilight, who was expressing genuine concern. "Shouldn't you wait till they get back before you start baking?"

Pinkie Pie let out a huge grin. "Don't be a silly filly! The earlier you bake, the more you have cake!"

Twilight chuckled, "Oh Pinkie, you're SO random."

"But now that you mention it, I could use some help with baking these cakes. I mean, Gummy is a great help, but he's just...", she took a look at Gummy, who had somehow found himself covered completely in flour. She shrugged, "Well... Gummy. Now what brings you here?"

Twilight nudged Luna, which startled her slightly. "Why, what a coincidence! The Princess and I were just talking about how much she would love to help out in baking all those cakes! Nothing like some sisterly love to add that special zing for that special someone! Isn't that right, Your Highness?"

"Huh? Oh OH. Yes. I would love to. Bake a cake. It has not been that long since I've last indulged in the culinary arts."

"Goodie!" shouted Pinkie Pie. "Are you going to stay and help too Twilight?"

"Oh no. With Spike out of commission, I'm late on my Friendship Report, and I'll have to use some other means of mail. Speaking of which, I have to go now. I'll see you two later?"

"Okie dokie lokie!"

"Erm... indeed, young Twilight."

As she walked out the door, Luna looked around the kitchen. "So, Pinkie Pie. Where do we build the fire?" Pinkie stared at the alicorn.

"Erm, Princess, when was the last time you cooked?"

"Oh. Uh... a thousand years ago?" Pinkie couldn't help but bury her face in her hoof.

* * *

><p>"I guess the world of baking has changed much since I was gone."<p>

Luna was standing in the middle of the kitchen, levitating multiple pots and pans, whipping bowls and pouring batter into molds. Pinkie sat in awe, munching on the latest batch of cupcakes. "Mmmm mpphh mpmphh mpphh mmp mmppph mph!"

"Pardon?"

Pinkie swallowed. "I said... you're not too bad you know? I bet you could bake everything by yourself now." Luna blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, that's kind of you to say. But I'll need help with this..." she pointed her hoof at the electric oven. "What kind of magic does this run on?"

Pinkie chuckled and let out a snort. Luna blushed again. "Oh that runs on electricity silly! You just turn the dials, wait a little and voila you have a delicious cake and or pastry! Good enough to eat!" She took another bite of the cupcake.

"I see." Luna took a look at the amount of batter she was preparing. "How much of this stuff do we need?" She dipped her hoof into the batter and licked it, and was visibly enjoying how sweet it was.

"Well, it depends on the number of candles we have to put on it. How old is Princess Celestia anyway?" Pinkie asked.

"I don't think she'll appreciate me revealing her age."

"Oh come on! Everyone knows she's at least a thousand years old."

Luna looked left. Then right. She whispered to Pinkie.

"WOW! That's OLD!" Pinkie paused, then postulated, "You can't be that far off now can you?"

Luna huffed. "WHAT! I'm... I'm MUCH younger than her alright! I mean I don't look that old... do I?"

Pinkie Pie laughed. "Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Pinkie Pie swear!" She then began to mime a series of actions only decipherable to her own mind. Luna stood stunned. Pinkie just laughed out louder.

It wasn't long till Luna joined her too.

* * *

><p>"SEE YOU TOMORROW, LUNIE!"<p>

"Lunie?"

Luna waved goodbye to Pinkie Pie. It was a messy affair, she was covered head to haunch in flour, but it was enjoyable. Twilight was right, maybe there is something to making friends. To stop hiding in the castle. It was just past noon, and many of the ponies in Ponyville were having their own lunch, oblivious to the confectionery covered Luna. She looked in a nearby mirror, hanging off one of the many stalls in town. _Oh Celestia, I hope you enjoy this party, _she thought to herself.

Suddenly, her thoughts were interrupted by somepony shouting at her in the distance. She immediately recognised it's owner as the unicorn called Rarity.

"Oh, you POOR thing! Whatever happened to your beautiful skin?" Rarity had appeared out of nowhere, inspecting Luna up and down. It made her a little uncomfortable.

"Rarity! Yes, well... you see, I was baking cakes, and well... it got a little messy."

"Messy? It looks as if you fell straight into the bag and rolled in it! Goodness! I bet it was that Applejack, that messy little pony." The mention of her name stung Luna a little. "Well, no matter! Come, we MUST get you cleaned up and give you a MAKEOVER!"

"Oh. Well, I appreciate the offer of a bath, but I don't think a makeover is necessary, I'm quite comfortable with my attire."

Rarity huffed. "No no NO! That simply WILL NOT DO! I mean, how long have you worn this ensemble, dear?"

Luna smiled meekly. "Erm... a thousand... years?"

Rarity gave a glare of almost total disbelief.

"D...d...don't give me that look..."

"That settles it then! MAKEOVER!" Rarity grabbed Luna by the tail and pulled her to the Carousel Boutique.

"Yelp."

* * *

><p>At the chic, magnifique, Carousel Boutique, a small paper sign hung off the shop front. <em>Closed temporarily for personal reasons.<em> Behind it's closed doors, Rarity forced Luna to try every outfit she had in the shop, from the jewel encrusted saddle and silk scarves, to the satin shawls and silver tiaras. Yet something always seemed off.

"Can't... breathe..." Luna squeaked. She had already washed off the last of the flour off her mane, and stood a little awkwardly next to the folding screen in a white corset. "Ribs... crushed..."

"Oh heavens! Sorry!" Rarity tore the corset off, as Luna gasped for breath.

"It's hopeless, Rarity. Everything you have here is too small for me. I'm built... gawky." Luna pointed at her figure. Rarity disagreed.

"Nonsense dearie! You, are not gawky, just... tall! Taller than most ponies I work with. Hmmm... this needs some creative thinking. Give me a moment." Rarity trotted gracefully to her selection of fine clothing and started sifting through the massive collection. "Hmm not this. Heavens no. Oh, maybe this with... no no no... AH HA YES PERFECT!"

She pulled out from a pile of seemingly random fabrics two pairs of pink cotton tubes. "These are perfect, Luna!"

"Socks?" Luna looked at Rarity skeptically.

"Yes!"

Luna paused. "I... I hate socks..."

Rarity startled. "What? How could that BE? Socks are the most beautiful accessory in all of Equestria! So hip! So perfect! And on you they'd be amazing! What could you possibly hold against them?"

Luna stood still, face feeling flushed, as she recalled a time thousands of years ago.

_A sleeping filly Luna lay on her bed in the castle. A young Celestia, pink mane flowing in the non-existent breeze, peeked in through the doorway. On her hooves, she was wearing yellow wooly socks. She shuffled across the carpeted floor. Shuffle shuffle, shuffle shuffle. Little Luna rolled over, four hooves sticking up into the air. Celestia grinned a sly grin, and slowly moved her front hoof towards Luna's nose. Slowly, closer, contact._

_Zap._

_Luna screamed. "Tiiiiiaaaaaaaa!" Celestia giggled._

"I... I don't like them."

"Pleassssee? Give them a try?" Rarity gave her largest puppy eye stare.

"I can't... I...", it was no use, no pony could resist those eyes. "Ok... I'll try them ooOOONN..." Before she could finish her sentence, Rarity had already slipped the pink socks onto Luna's hooves. "I knew you would see it my way!"

Luna lifted her front hooves, then turned back to look at the ones on her back. "Oh. Oh they're so comfy and warm!" She pressed down her hooves, and a smile stretched across her face "And SOFT! Oh Celestia... I... I..."

"...I LOVE SOCKS!"

* * *

><p>Luna trotted out of the boutique a very happy pony. Happier than she ever remembered. It was turning to the late afternoon and she would have to head back to the castle soon to finish her duty. She was about to go when she realised something. There were a lot of clouds in the sky.<p>

"No! This will not do! What if it rains tomorrow? Tia's party will be ruined! My socks will get wet!" She ran off, looking for the famous weather pegasus, Rainbow Dash. It wasn't long before she found the blue pony napping on a nearby cloud, floating just above a tree.

"Excuse me!" Luna shouted, "Ms. Rainbow?" Rainbow Dash rolled over and opened her eyes. It took a while before her brain started up with her.

"Hmmm huh? Is it dinner time already? OH! HI LUNA!" she waved her hoof excitedly.

"Good afternoon, Rainbow Dash. I understand you are in charge of the weather?"

"Yup!"

"So why aren't the clouds cleared yet? The party does start early tomorrow."

Rainbow chortled, "No sweat, Princess! I can clear the skies of Ponyville in ten seconds flat."

Luna sighed. "Yes, but I would much prefer if you did it now, so I won't have anything to worry about."

Rainbow Dash peered down from her cloud. She looked angry. "What? Are you saying I can't do it?"

"Oh, no! I have the utmost confidence in your abilities, it's just that I would like to be cleared as soon as possible to eliminate all potential problems in the future." Luna took a few steps back, as she saw the pegasus turn slightly red with rage.

"So you DON'T TRUST ME! I'LL SHOW YOU!" she shouted, and took off to the sky. She bucked at the clouds, zooming left and right across the sky. However, it was a much cloudier day than usual. Rainbow zoomed faster and faster, not noticing that she was moving in a circular motion.

"Please, stop!" Luna yelled. "You're going to..." It was too late. The rocketing pegasus stopped short and looked back. She panted, "See! Clear skies! Ten. Seconds..." she paused, as the winds picked up, and started to gather. "Oh no." The alicorn and pegasus screamed in unison.

"TORNADO!" The wind spun and twirled, sucking up loose leaves and branches, pebbles and sticks. It hadn't gone unnoticed either, everypony in Ponyville were screaming or running into shelter.

"Can't you stop it?" Luna yelled at Rainbow, but the pegasus was being tossed about in the wind, before crashing into the ground.

"I can't!" she shouted over the noise of the wailing gales, "It's too strong! I can't fly in this weather! Good thing we're at the outskirts of Ponyville, or else it'd be causing so much damage! It should dissipate over Everfree forest! Heh heh... sorry..." her voice trailed off.

Luna frowned, "Well... that would be okay, I guess." She paused. "Wait... Isn't Sweet Apple Acres in that direction?" They gasped together.

"The Apple Family!"

* * *

><p>They galloped as fast as they could, trying to keep up with the tornado. Rainbow Dash flew ahead, streaking along the path, trailing a length of the rainbow spectrum. Luna was no slouch, and kept a slight pace behind her.<p>

"AJ! Get in the barn!" Dash shouted at the top of her voice. Applejack looked up to see two ponies running behind a gigantic grey vortex of wind and broken foliage.

"Luna! Ah told you to git off mah farm!"

"There's no time for that! Hurry! Go inside!" Luna shouted back. "Now!" Her adrenaline was pumping, she couldn't care less of what Applejack had told her that morning. Applejack winced. Stubborn as she was, she didn't have much of a choice, and ran into the barn. No sooner did she enter did she look back out. She looked worried.

"Where's Apple Bloom?"

To her horror, she saw her little sister running just ahead of the tornado. "Help! Help me!" Apple Bloom screamed! "Ahhhh!" Her little filly hooves weren't moving fast enough to escape the suction of the vortex, and she got sucked right in.

"Apple Bloom!"

"No!" Luna screamed. She jumped and spread her wings. Struggling against the currents, she dove straight into the tornado.

* * *

><p><em>Inside the tornado.<em>

"_Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom!"_

"_Help! Somepony! Anypony!"_

"_Shh... I'm here."_

_From the noise of the flying fauna Luna appeared with arms open. She held the scared little filly in her front hooves, pressing her close to her own chest. She folded her wings around, shielding them from the raging elements. Apple Bloom barely opened her eyes, tears still rolling down her cheeks._

"_Shh..." Luna repeated, "I'm here."_

_Her horn glowed with a mystical dark energy. and her eyes lit up with a violet light._

"_Princess Luna?" Apple Bloom whimpered._

"_I'm here."_

* * *

><p>Applejack and Rainbow Dash were looking at the twister. It had stopped moving, although it was still spinning. Applejack was on the verge of tears, mumbling to herself, "No. No. No..."<p>

Suddenly, a beam of light burst through the tempest. Then another, then another. Then, an explosion of light. When their eyes refocused, the tornado was gone, and on the ground where it stood lay Luna. Her arms were tightly gripping a shivering Apple Bloom. Applejack and Rainbow sprinted towards them.

"Sugah cube! Ah you alright?" she asked her sister, who was still shivering in the moon princess' protective arms.

"A... Ahm alright sis... P... Princess Luna... s...saved m...m...me..." Applejack looked to Luna. She looked terrible. Her body was scratched and bruised, her wings ruffled, and she was covered in tree sap. Her eyes were still shut tight, but opened them when Applejack touched her on the hoof.

"Princess Luna?" Luna struggled to her feet, visibly exhausted from the effort. Rainbow Dash carried the still shaking filly on her back.

"Applejack... I'm sorry... I should go..." Luna was about to turn and walk away.

"Wait." Luna stopped. Applejack cleared her throat. "Look. Ah jus' wanna thank you for savin' mah baby sister. Ah know yaw didn' have to, and Ah know you had all reason not to, considerin' them things Ah said to yah this mornin'. Ah want to tell yaw that Ahm grateful, and..." She was interrupted when Apple Bloom hopped to her feet and hugged the Princess.

"Thank you Princess Luna." Luna blushed.

Applejack continued, "... And Ahm sorry. What say we let bah' gones be bah' gones."

Luna paused, then turned to the earth ponies. She was smiling, cheeks flushed. "Thank you."

The sky was turning dark, Celestia was almost done for the day, getting ready to fully set the sun. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Luna remembered, she looked at the mess caused by the tornado. "I guess Tia won't get her birthday party after all..."

Applejack cut in, "Don' sweat, yer highness! Leave it to me! Ah'll get everythin' ready for ya, even if it takes me ALL night!" Luna laughed, and thanked the orange earth pony before flying off for another night's work.

That night, as Luna made her rounds across the sky, it was calm and quiet as usual across Equestria, save for the little town of Ponyville. Luna flew over, hidden by the night sky, and watched as the little ponies were working hard to prepare the party. Applejack was running about, picking up the leaves and litter off the ground. Her friends were helping her out as well.

When they finally slept, the town was clean of litter. Luna decided to let the night last just a little longer than usual.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Celestia was flying back to her room in the castle after raising the sun. Another day, another routine, she thought. Today was odd however, as she noticed a small note stuck to the door of her balcony. She picked it up and read it out loud, a habit she had picked up from perpetually reading Twilight Sparkle's friendship reports.<p>

_My Dearest Sister Celestia,_

_Please meet me in the Ponyville Park promptly, as soon as you see this. It is of the utmost imperative and absolutely important._

_Love, Your Sister_

_Luna_

"I wonder what this could be about?" Celestia wondered out loud, and promptly flew off to find her sister. She found Luna standing in the middle of the park near the fountain.

"Sister! Whatever is the matter?" Celestia asked. She looked down. "And are you wearing socks?"

Luna giggled, placing a socked hoof on her own mouth "Oh Tia! I have a surprise for you!"

"A surprise?"

"A surprise!"

Suddenly, ponies of every colour and mane jumped out from the bushes. "SURPRISE!" Confetti flew from up high, dropped by pegasi. Two ponies unfurled a giant banner. They shouted the words that were on it, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS CELESTIA!", followed by the sound of noisemakers and blowouts blasting from everywhere. Celestia looked stunned.

"Oh my! It's been such a long time since someone remembered my birthday! I mean the only one who would probably remember it is..." Celestia looked at her sister. Luna blushed and crossed her legs shyly. "Happy Birthday Tia..." They both smiled. Celestia walked forward and gave Luna a hug. "Thank you Luna."

Pinkie Pie jumped out of nowhere. "Awwww! What's a party without cake?" and dashed off.

Celestia and Luna laughed. Luna asked, "Do... do you like it?"

"I love it." replied Celestia. Luna smiled. "I hope you didn't tell anyone how old I am..."

Luna froze.

Pinkie Pie rolled out a giant cake, filled to the brim with candles. It looked like it was on fire. Celestia's jaw dropped. Luna looked worried.

"Sis... don't send me to the moon again..." Luna whimpered.

"Moon? MOON? MOOOON!" Celestia looked very angry, her horn sparking with energy. Luna screamed, as she was encased in a bright light. When it faded...

She was still there.

Celestia laughed. "Just kidding." Luna laughed with her. "Oh!" she said, "One more thing Tia." Luna trotted forward and pressed her hoof on Celestia's nose.

Zap.

Celestia wrinkled her nose.

"MOOOOON!"

"NOOOO!"

THE END


End file.
